User blog:Assembled1801/Queen Ravenna (Huntsman) vs Alex Mercer
Two Powerful main villains will collide each other in a battle. This fight to see who is stronger, powerful and more creative to rule the world. Queen Ravenna, The Dark Evil Queen. And Alex Mercer, The former Gentek scientist who turned into a Prototype. There's No rules, No mercy and WHO IS THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Introduction 'Queen Ravenna:' ' '''Ravenna is the daughter of an unknown sorceress whose home village was ravaged by a peasant king and found her way to the dark side by using unholy magic that her mother also practiced. At a young age she was abducted by a vicious master and the only power she wielded was her incredible beauty. Her brother, Finn, was her only ally and she used her beauty to seize multiple kingdoms. Ravenna's mother had given her a special enchantment to protect her from time, however she is forced to devour the life-force of young maidens. To become truly immortal Ravenna must consume the heart of Snow White the moment she becomes fairest in the land. Ravenna has said that she has "lived many lives", meaning she was much older than she looked by the time of Snow White and the Huntsman. It appears she extended this enchantment to her younger brother and sister. Before taking Tabor, Ravenna seduced another King with her beauty and took her place as his Queen. One evening, when they were playing chess, Ravenna murdered the King and took his Kingdom. At the time, at least her younger sister was living with her, and they both attended the King's funeral. At the funeral, Ravenna noticed Freya smiling at the Duke of Blackwood and realizes that they were lovers. Ravenna later tried to tell her sister to leave the Duke because he was already engaged to another, and that he would leave her but she also tells her that she was carrying a child. Freya left the room, telling Ravenna that she did not know all and that the Duke would not leave her. Freya later gave birth to a baby girl, but one evening, Ravenna asked the Magic Mirror who was the fairest in all the land. The mirror told her that she was, but that her sister's daughter would one day be even more beautiful than she was. Ravenna then tricked her sister into leaving the castle and then cursed the Duke of Blackwood to kill the child. When Freya returned, she was so grief-stricken, and with the belief the man she loved did this, revealed her ice powers and killed the Duke before collapsing into Ravenna's arms. Freya later left the Kingdom. 'Alex Mercer: Born as Alexander J. Mercer, Alex experienced a brutal and harsh childhood spent in abject poverty; his first nine years were spent in foster care. When he turned 10, he was finally returned to his mother, who had spent the last nine years in prison, but for Alex it was better to be in foster care. He was the only parental figure for his sister, Dana. However, his intellect and aptitude in science provided him an opportunity to leave behind his dark troubled past. He trusted no one, had no friends, couldn't care less about what others thought of him, and found solace only in his work. By the time he was hired by Gentek, Alex was a borderline sociopath. He knew this, and didn't care. After earning a doctorate in genetics at Columbia University, Mercer was hired by Gentek and became the head of the Blacklight project at Gentek. Alex's team was tasked with engineering weaponized viruses from samples given to them by the government. The samples that were provided exhibited curious behavior, including mimicry and retention of genetic information from infected hosts. With Alex’s help, the team soon engineered a particularly virulent and potent virus codenamed "Blacklight". Alex’s skill in altering genes made him a valuable asset to Gentek; his work was years ahead of his nearest competitor. Despite his successes, Alex Mercer was considered a potential liability by Blackwatch, an elite army created to combat exotic threats. Over time, Gentek became scrutinized by Congress and investigations were proposed. Fearing an information leak, Blackwatch decided to cover it all up. Alex, due to his paranoid nature, began to launch his own secret investigation on Gentek. With the assistance of his sister Dana, an investigative reporter, Alex realized that Gentek employees associated with the Blacklight project were being silenced by Blackwatch; usually with a bullet between the eyes in a dark alley. When he learned that a general purge was about to be unleashed upon the Gentek scientists, Alex fled, fearing for his life. In the event he was caught, Alex had brought "Insurance"—he had smuggled a vial of the Blacklight virus out of quarantine and taken it with him. He also mailed a laptop with classified documents to Dana. But Blackwatch was too quick for him. While attempting to escape the city by train, Alex was cornered in Penn Station by Blackwatch agents. In a fit of frustration and rage, he threw the vial to the floor, smashing it and unleashing a biological apocalypse. He was promptly shot by Blackwatch operatives. The virus began to spread to everyone in the station. As he fell, he collapsed onto the viral sample, becoming infected as he died. His body was taken back to Gentek in a body bag. Little did they know, as he was transported, the virus was reconstructing Mercer's body, cell by cell; his biomass feeding the virus as it replicated the still-living matter it had infected. Powers and Abilities '''Queen Ravenna: Ravenna is an extremely powerful sorceress, though it was mentioned by Finn (and later proven) that excessive usage of her powers would cause her to age, which she combated by stealing youth from others. However, after her resurrection, Ravenna did not seem to suffer from this weakness anymore, and her magical powers appeared to be inexhaustible, which could probably be attributed to her new status as an entity of the Magic Mirror. Examples of the most notable abilities she displayed were: Immortality/Youth Absorption: Through a spell that her witch mother had cast on her when she was young, Ravenna could retain her youth and extend her life indefinitely by draining the youth of other young women. However, as revealed by her Magic Mirror, this did not equate to true immortality, which she could only achieve by consuming the heart of "The Fairest Of Them All". It is only by doing so that her powers will never weaken, and she will never age or need to consume youth. Life Force Manipulation/Life And Death Manipulation: Ravenna can also manipulate the life force of others to bestow youth, heal injuries, and remove or sustain life. As seen with Ravenna's brother Finn who she heals when injured and extends his youth along with hers or when Ravenna caused a young man to experience a fatal heart attack simply by touching his chest. However it is beyond Ravenna to restore life to the dead. Dark Fay Conjuration: Ravenna can summon and control creatures formed of obsidian stone referred by the film creators as "Dark Fay". These creatures cannot be killed or destroyed because they are formed of stone and can only be stopped if Ravenna is subdued or killed. Liquid Obsidian Tentacles: Ravenna can create black tar like tentacles as seen in the latest film Huntsman Winter's War when she attacked and killed majority of the Huntsman and also killed her sister Freya. Shapeshifting: Ravenna can alter her form to become other human beings or a flock of ravens. Regeneration: Ravenna cannot be killed by conventional weapons and heals from injuries such as a dagger to the ribs or standing in an open flame within seconds with no harm at all. The only way Ravenna can be killed is if she does not consume youth and loses her ability to regenerate or if "The Fairest Of Them All" delivers a fatal wound to her. Superhuman Strength: Ravenna possesses a level of superhuman strength as seen in the end of the film when she battles Snow White and knocks her several feet away with one blow, and in the latest Huntsman Winter's War when she effortlessly lift Sara up with hand and pushed Eric back several feet. Superhuman Speed/Reflexes: Ravenna also possesses a level of superhuman speed and reflexes as seen at the end of the both film when she was able to easily dodge Snow White's attacks and catch an arrow shot at her sister Freya in mid air. Superhuman Stamina: Ravenna's has an advanced degree of stamina being that after her resurrection from the mirror, her physical abilities are now inexhaustible. Superhuman Durability: Ravenna now possesses a higher level of durability as seen when she was fighting Eric and he hit her with his blade on several occasions and she remained unfazed, all this due to her being the physical entity of the mirror. Superhuman Resistance: Ravenna can now easily resist any mortal injury due to her being apart of the mirror Near Invulnerability: Ravenna can withstand attacks of just about any caliber due to being apart of the mirror. 'Alex Mercer:' Once reanimated by the Blacklight virus, every particle of Mercer's form, including his clothing and equipment, becomes comprised entirely of viral biomass. This substance can be manipulated at will. He can manipulate his physical form to create weapons to attack his enemies, generate armor to defend himself, and take on the appearance of another person. Shape-shifting: Mercer's Blacklight infection has granted him the ability to shapeshift and transform his body into weapons. An example this would be when he shapeshifted his arm into a sharp blade. He possesses consumption/assimilation abilities inherent in all infected creatures that allow him to take on the form and memories of any creature he consumes. Superhuman Strength: His incredible strength allows him to lift cars, trucks, the destroyed remains of tanks, APCs, and helicopters and throw them great distances. He is far stronger than any normal human. Superhuman Speed: Mercer's speed is likewise enhanced. He can achieve running speeds surpassing vehicles. Superhuman Agility: Mercer can perform amazing parkour feats such as flips and rolls and maneuvers over and around vehicles and debris with little trouble. His leg strength allows him to leap nearly ten stories into the air. Superhuman Endurance: Mercer's body no longer possesses weak bones or vital organs, rendering him immune to otherwise debilitating injury. This biological change allows him to survive falls from any height completely unharmed. Bullets of any caliber will pass through his body, causing very little damage that heals instantly. Healing Factor: Mercer's body has vast powers of self-regeneration. So long as he is properly nourished, Mercer can restore his health and heal any wounds within moments. Superhuman Senses: Mercer's vision and hearing is enhanced, allowing him to see beyond the visible spectrum and hear across great distances even with physical insulation. X-Factor Experience Physical Capability Intelligence Psychological/Mental Health Training Notes Alex can use any weapons including, blades, whip (can attatched to any weapons), hammer fist, and claws Ravenna can able to use her tenticles as her powers and weapons Takes place in her kingdom Win by Death Voting comments on X-Factors, and Final Verdict Who will win in this fight? Category:Blog posts